A Deal with the Devil
by Aerus
Summary: To save Sarah's life, Alfred offers his own in her stead. This decision, however, proves to have very unexpected consequences. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Deal with the Devil

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Drama

**Disclaimer:** _Tanz Der Vampire _and its characters belong to Roman Polanski, Jim Steinman and Michael Kunze. This fanfic is written simply for entertainment and I gain no financial profit by writing this.

**Summary:** To save Sarah's life, Alfred offers his own in her stead. This decision, however, proves to have very unexpected consequences. AU

**A/N:** I've become crazy. That is truly the only explanation I can think of, because Alfred/Krolock is still not my thing, yet this piece exists. I'm not sure if this is something to happen again, but I suppose you Alfred/Krolock -shippers out there should enjoy the ride before it ends.

I'd say there's some sort of Beauty and the Beast -thing going on here, and some aspects are so blatantly similar that it amazes me because that wasn't something I was going for consciously. Only when I had finished this piece did I realize it. Hopefully I managed to do something original here, however. Chapters are again mostly short, but I'll try to update often.

In any case, I hope you'll enjoy!

**ETA: **Many thanks to **F. E. Lin 78 **for comments and grammar/typo corrections!

* * *

_It had seemed like such a courageous idea when Alfred had come up with it. He had even been somewhat proud of himself, because usually he didn't think himself very brave at all. _

_But then, ever since he had seen her for the first time, he felt like he wasn't himself anymore. Suddenly, he was doing things he wouldn't have thought of doing when he and the Professor had first left Königsberg. _

_Her. Sarah. _

_Alfred wondered if she thought of him, and the sacrifice he had made for her; she hadn't seemed to understand it that night, but he hoped she would at some point. It was so very like her to not see the danger, Alfred thought... or maybe she did. Maybe that had been the thrill of it all._

* * *

The night was cool and quiet, with the bite of winter still evident in the air. Most of snow had melted at least, and it was easier to walk around on the castle grounds: apparently no one shoveled snow these days any more, when the most of the castle's inhabitants were able to fly anyway.

For Alfred, it had been something of a hindrance, though. Even if he was not to leave the castle, that didn't mean he had stopped appreciating fresh air. The courtyard, as impressive it had been the first time Alfred had arrived here, was soon old news and he began to wish he could venture outside, beyond the imprisoning walls of this dark nest of vampires.

No, it wasn't the walls that kept him here. It was the deal he had struck with the devil.

* * *

_Whether she thought of him and what he had done, he didn't know. Alfred himself certainly did think of what had happened, over and over again to the point of obsession. When she had appeared in that red dress, so beautiful and exquisite that it had almost hurt to look at her, Alfred had known what would come to pass. He had seen the look of the predator on the face of the castle's master and heard the terrible hissing of the vampires... Without another thought, he had dashed towards the Count, tearing off his wig and tossing away the fan, effectively exposing himself. He hadn't stopped to think of how he had no weapons to fight off the tall, imposing man; rather, he had thrown himself in the front of him and begged for Sarah's life. And then he had offered his own in turn. He had known the Count had no obligation at all to listen to him, and the most likely resolution was that they all ended up as dinner, but Alfred had to at least try. As terrifying as the head vampire seemed, the young student still wanted to believe there was something decent left in the Count. _

_And Alfred wouldn't have even cared if he had been devoured right there and then, if that would have saved her. _

* * *

Of course, he could have escaped right now: Krolock and Herbert were both out and who knew when they would be back. Alfred had already seen that the Count could be out for hours at a time and what the vampire was doing, he didn't know.

However, Alfred never tried to leave the castle – not even in his darkest moments of despair. Not only because it was winter and he didn't want to try running in snow when he wasn't even sure which direction was safety, but because his own honor wouldn't allow it. It was probably a silly thing to hold on to when one was surrounded by vampires, but on the other hand, it was also a reason itself to grip it even tighter. He didn't want to become like them.

Also, there was something Krolock had said: the Count had been somewhat mysterious and devious, but as far Alfred could understand, his presence was the only thing that was currently keeping Sarah safe and alive. Should he ever try to escape, she'd be the one to pay for that decision.

He knew she had tried to come back – had even heard her one night by the gates – but Krolock wouldn't let her in. Instead, he had coldly ordered her to return home and stay there. Alfred had heard her crying as she had left, and felt regret for not being able to comfort her. And yet, as much as he tried, he couldn't fathom why she would want _this. _

Odd it was, how he was the one who would have rather left yet remained imprisoned, when she would have gladly taken his place. If only she could understand...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here comes an update. Enjoy!

**ETA:** Fixed the problem in this chapter.

* * *

_Alfred wasn't exactly sure anymore what he had said, but something about his words or maybe just his desperation had slowly changed the irritated expression on the Count's face, and after a long moment of silence, he had ordered Koukol to take Sarah back to the village. She had been screaming and wailing when Koukol did as ordered and dragged her out – which had proved to be enough of a distraction for the Professor to escape too, with Alfred's plea to spread the word and make sure that no other human would suffer his fate – but at least she was safe, and that was enough for Alfred. He was convinced that some day, Sarah would understand what gift he had given to her.  
_

_As for his own fate, he had expected to be killed right then and there. He had even mutely offered his neck, but when one of the older vampires had grabbed him and tried to bite, Krolock had tossed the creature aside and pulled the utterly baffled Alfred behind himself. His booming voice had once again filled the hall: _"you shall not touch him."

_It had taken one snapped neck to get his point through, but in the end, the vampire flock obeyed._

* * *

Breathing in the cool air, Alfred closed his eyes and halted for a moment on the great wall of the castle, to stare at the stars like he had so many times done before on those sleepless nights back in Königsberg. Somehow, it was comforting to think they were the same stars he had gazed from his childhood window and later from his own small apartment... now he only pondered if he would ever see his home again.

After couple of moments of dark contemplation and remembering the streets of his home town, his gaze fell from the stars, and landed to regard the castle's graveyard.

It was dark there, but the silver moon gave enough light for Alfred to make out the outlines of gravestones and tombs. He had only been there once and could barely remember anything from that very brief visit, as he had been occupied by other concerns. Now, suddenly, he wished to see the resting site of so many slumbering night-creatures.

* * *

_After that night, Alfred had been a guest in the Count's castle... well, not a guest really, but rather a prisoner. That wasn't really what he had originally had in mind, for he had hoped for a quick death in the hands of Krolock, not this loneliness and not knowing when his life would be ended. Not that he was alone all the time – the Count demanded he sit with the lord of the house and Herbert some nights, or read out loud, or listen quietly as the vampire played violin, or help Koukol out in the chores like he were a servant – but he did often long for human company. Koukol wasn't helpful in that matter, because the hunchback wasn't much of a conversationalist, and somehow he appeared more like one of the vampires anyway. As for Alfred, he still wasn't desperate enough to go for the Count or Herbert out of his own choice._

_At least Herbert left him alone these nights. Apparently Krolock's order not to touch the young man extended to the viscount too. Of course it didn't make Herbert very happy to be denied something, especially when there was all that good and delicious blood just under his nose, but surprisingly he did do as he was told. And after a while, Herbert seemed to even lose what interest he had beforehand had on Alfred. When the young man had asked the Count why this was, the vampire had shrugged._

"_His interest is rarely very lasting. And I suppose a part of it is because he knows better than to try and take what belongs to me", the vampire had said with something that resembled a smirk._

_Needless to say, Alfred didn't really like his choice of words. _

* * *

Even if he was a prisoner, Alfred was allowed to venture where he wanted as long as he stayed in the castlegrounds. The graveyard was one of the few exceptions to this.

"_My flock usually knows better than to defy me, but it is wise not to tempt them", _Krolock had said when he had commanded Alfred to stay away from that particular place. The young man had accepted this order with no argument because it wasn't like he wanted a midnight encounter with the wilder members of the Count's underlings, but now something inside him urged to disregard His Excellency's words. What was the worst that could happen, anyway? The vampires at the graveyard were hibernating, and he trusted Krolock's word that they wouldn't dare go against their master's will. Alfred had witnessed him snapping one vampire's neck as if it had been a dry twig, and he imagined it was a language even old, wild vampires understood well.

And, as the Count was currently out, he wouldn't be there to witness Alfred's transgression. It didn't even matter if Koukol saw him there, either: the worst Koukol could do was to inform his master, and Alfred had a feeling that if Krolock had decided to keep him alive this long, the vampire wouldn't kill him for a quick visit to a graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's another update. Like always, I hope you'll like it!

* * *

"_Why didn't you kill me right away?" Alfred asked couple weeks after the ball. The Count raised his eyes from his book and looked curiously at the young man.  
_

"_Did you want to die, then?" Krolock asked back, and the young man hoped that this would not make the tall vampire think Alfred actually wanted to be killed or turned.  
_

"_No. I never wanted to die. I still don't", he said quickly, hoping that his defiant tone convinced His Excellency and that the vampire wouldn't somehow start to think he desired death.  
_

"_Then why did you offer yourself in her place, if you didn't?" the Count inquired and closed his book. There was a curious glint in his eyes now, one that demanded answer. The human grimaced._

"_Because it was the right thing to do", he answered.  
_

"_The right thing to do..." Krolock smiled dryly. It appeared that the thought amused him. "Valiant Alfred. Did you ever stop to think whether she wanted to be saved?"_

"_People don't always realize it when they're making a mistake... they may not know they need to be saved. She just didn't understand back then. But she will, some day", Alfred argued. "And even if she didn't, no one deserves what you were about to do to her."_

"_She wouldn't have minded", the vampire commented. "In fact, I imagine Sarah would rather like this existence."_

"_Do you like it, then?" the young man asked with considerable and slightly uncharacteristic belligerence._

_The Count was on his feet before Alfred could even blink and for a moment, he looked somehow larger than he usually did. The human couldn't quite decipher Krolock's expression, but he believed it was a mixture of agony and anger. _

"_You have no idea", the vampire snapped and strode out, and Alfred had a feeling he had just very narrowly escaped death._

_He was careful not to bring up that particular matter again. _

* * *

Graveyards had always scared Alfred. He didn't like the heavy silence or the atmosphere of loss that seemed to hung there. From his early childhood, he could remember getting lost on a quiet yard of stones, unable to find his parents. Then again, it had always appeared so surreal to him that he wondered if it was actually a real memory or just a dream he couldn't forget.

But here, now, he wasn't scared for some reason. The quiet calm didn't unnerve him like it usually did. Alfred didn't know why that was, so he just walked on silently, with no real destination. Sometimes he stopped to examine a tomb stone or to push away the moss and dirt on old carvings. He could spot no religious symbols, which of course made sense: it would have been very difficult for the vampires to enter and exit their graves if there were crosses everywhere.

There were gargoyles, however; dark, ghastly creatures of stone that seemed to follow him with their empty gazes. Alfred knew they were as lifeless as any piece of rock, but their deformed faces still made him feel uneasy when he looked at them. He wondered if they were something that had been added after Krolock had become a vampire... if he ever had. Somehow, it was easier to believe that he had just sprung full-grown from some dark hole and started immediately to terrorize those around him.

* * *

_Alfred often felt very small and vulnerable when he was in the same room with the castle's formidable master. It wasn't just because the Count was about a head taller than Alfred, his features that made him look like he was always thinking of something wicked, or even the sharp eyes that seemed to look right through you, but because of that aura of command and danger he constantly emanated. It wasn't easy to forget that any moment, the vampire could grow tired of his human guest/prisoner and take Alfred's life with one bite._

"_How long are you going to let me live?" he asked one night when he couldn't keep that potentially dangerous question inside him any longer. _

_Krolock cocked his head and smiled just slightly as he answered the young man's wary gaze.  
_

"_As long as it pleases me, my young friend. We made a deal, Alfred, and by your own word, your life belongs to me as long as you stay in this castle. And I shall let it go on as long as I will, not a single moment more", he answered, his voice as dark and smooth as the blackest waters. For the longest moment, Alfred just sat shivering and wondering what he could possibly do to make himself worth keeping alive. Then again, a small voice at the back of his mind asked: was it better to spend his days in fear than just end it all quickly? _

"_Please, tell me the truth. Why have you spared my life this long?" he demanded to know. "Why did you even agree to let Sarah go and have me stay here instead?" _

_The vampire shrugged. _

"_Because you fascinate me more than she did."_

* * *

Alfred was lost in his thoughts, and so he also lost any sense of time. He didn't know how many times he had made his way through and back again, how many times he had passed that one particularly mean-looking gargoyle. He was thinking of everything and nothing, especially the life he had lost, and his home. For a long time, he had refused to let himself think of what he had left behind, but it was getting harder to ignore and push back those thoughts.

Deep in his heart, he had been kind of hoping that maybe somehow he could make a crack of sorts in the Count's stone-cold heart and make the vampire relent. Maybe, after a time Krolock would let him go? Maybe the tall aristocrat would see how he suffered here and would pity him? Desperately, Alfred had tried to find something human and good about his captor; as tempting as it was to think of the Count as some creature that had never even been human, the young man knew it couldn't be true. All vampires had been humans once, and perhaps you could make them remember that time if you tried hard enough.

But then, such thoughts were just false hope. Krolock never gave anything of himself, always remaining mysterious and out of Alfred's sphere of understanding. Even in the way he executed the most ordinary things, like how he sometimes thoughtfully gnawed at the end of his pen when he wrote something, there was distance like it was the greatest puzzle ever. He was as the moon: just as distant and cold and inscrutable. How do you crack open that sort of wall?

Alfred sighed, rubbing his forehead. Perhaps it would just have been better to start accepting his fate here.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Another update. Enjoy!

* * *

_There were times when Alfred regretted the fact that he hadn't taken the Count's life when the vampire had slept vulnerable and helpless in his coffin. It would have been so easy: Krolock wouldn't have been able to fight, and he hadn't even looked so scary and threatening when his features had been softened by sleep. _

_But maybe that was the reason Alfred had been unable to do it. What kind of a person would it make him if he killed a sleeping man? A voice, very similar to that of the Professor's, however reminded him of the fact that the Count hardly was a man in the same sense that Alfred or any other living human male was. "He'd never extend the same courtesy to you, if your roles were switched", he told himself. _

_Then again, Krolock would never have to sneak around in secrecy in order to take Alfred's life, if he wanted to do so. _

_Now it was too late to think of that unused opportunity though. He wouldn't be able to do it any more, even if he had somehow found new resolve for that deed: ever since the night of the ball, Koukol had started to lock the door to the crypt immediately after Krolock and Herbert had retired for their daily rest. There were probably other ways to the crypt, but none that Alfred could find. And he knew that in an open fight, he would never be able to take the Count down. He'd die in the tall vampire's hands before he could realize what had happened.  
_

_Odd, how that one act of decency - at least that was how he preferred to think of it - had come to cost him so much. _

* * *

One thing you should never do was to venture out in the middle of night into a graveyard where a flock of vampires hibernated. It didn't matter they were sleeping so deeply that they usually only woke up one time a year. Really, it was something Alfred should have known.

But then, maybe he was finally losing it... maybe his time here at the castle had made a sinister and mad deathwish grow in him.

In any case, the vampires seemed to appear as if from nowhere. Their dark, hungry eyes were fixed on him, and their bony hands reached towards him like terrifying claws. These vampires were truly horrific creatures, because they had none of the sophistication or manners the Count and Herbert always expressed. The creatures that were now circling their intended prey were just purely, simply animalistic, and they didn't even attempt to hide their true nature, or to fix their disheveled appearances. For all Krolock could scare Alfred, at least he always appeared refined and collected and created an illusion that one could bargain with him.

As soon as Alfred was awakened from his stupor, he realized he had been surrounded. Suddenly, the previously quiet and calm space was full of sounds of snarling and hissing as the horrifying creatures approached him. He thought he heard couple of words exchanged, but couldn't really understand; whether it was because of his terror or the ancient dialect, he didn't know.

One thing he did know for sure, however: he was about to die, and there was no one stronger or smarter to save him now. Suddenly, he realized he didn't want his life to end this way, despite what had come out of his existence.

"Please... please..." he whimpered as he backed from the cruel pale faces. It had no effect, however, other than to make some of the creatures _smile. _Terror filled his guts with icy claws as Alfred understood they were enjoying his fear just as much as the expectation of devouring his blood.

Abruptly, he lost his balance and fell back. A yelp of surprise escaped Alfred's mouth as he fell, and then his back hit the lid of a large tomb. He tried crawling backwards, but strong cold hands grabbed his arms and he was forced down.

Tears pushed through, blinding his vision as faces of the vampires swarmed over him. _This was it. This was his end. _

"Please... Krolock..." Alfred tried helplessly, but the name of his captor made the vampires' freeze only for a moment. Then their hunger won their fear for their master, and those pale faces came closer...

Suddenly, a black giant _something _descended from the sky like some demon come to wreak havoc, and it landed into a crouching position directly over Alfred so that the hem of a long dark cape fell over his face and two fine shoes were on each side of him. A low but rather impressive growling sound came from somewhere over him and cold hands that had been holding him down let immediately go.

Alfred could have cried of relief.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This time, we have Herbert making his appearance. I always enjoy writing him - he's such a fun character. As usual, enjoy!

* * *

_Herbert was polishing his shoes when Alfred approached him that night. At first, the sight of the viscount doing such thing made him stop and just stare: he hadn't thought the vampire would actually bother with that kind of chore when he could easily have ordered someone else to do it. Being the castle's little princeling, spoiled to the very core, Alfred thought Herbert was actually scared of getting his hands dirty. But when he thought about it later, it was probably that Herbert didn't trust anyone to take as good care of his clothes as he himself did._

"_Well? What is it you want?" the blond vampire asked __before Alfred could even speak, not_ lifting his eyes from his shoes. 

"_What?" the young man stuttered in confusion and stared at the graceful creature as if the viscount had spoken in some strange language. Herbert put the shoe down and looked at the other one with lifted eyebrows._

"_Don't be foolish, Alfred. I know what you think of me, and given the choice, you would rather socialize with rocks than me and my father. You wouldn't come to me if you didn't want something, silly", he said, somehow managing to make it sound as if this all were a great offence to him. Seeing Herbert's words were more or less true, Alfred decided not to argue. _

"_I just... I was wondering whether your father has said anything about... about what he intends to do with me", he finally said cautiously. Herbert snorted and lifted one of his shoes to inspect the already spotless, shining surface._

"_And what makes you think he hasn't already been perfectly honest with you about his intentions?" the viscount asked. Had he been anyone else, his condescending tone would probably have been very insulting. Alfred frowned, but not at the arrogance in the older man's voice._

"_I thought that maybe he was lying. To make me feel uneasy", he muttered. After all, it wasn't like the whole idea about him being more fascinating than Sarah was very believable. Herbert looked at him, frowning too._

"_Why do you think he would lie to you?" he inquired airily and tossed his long, silver-blond hair over his shoulder._

"_I don't know. He's a vampire, he does things like that", Alfred said and shrugged. Herbert snorted again._

"_Just because we're vampires doesn't mean we can't be honest!" he retorted._

"_Well, that makes it so much better! At least you're honest while terrorizing and killing innocent people!" Alfred snapped, but Herbert rolled his eyes._

"_And how's that different from what your own kind does every day? Don't make it sound like you humans are all pure and saintly. You said it yourself – at least we're honest about what we are", the vampire said nonchalantly. The younger man sighed, realizing he was fighting a lost battle. Arguing about the ethics of this or that action with a vampire didn't seem like the best idea anyway. _

"_Please, tell me. Has he said anything about me? Why does he keep me alive?" he demanded after fuming to himself for a moment. _

"_I told you already. He has been perfectly honest with you. He keeps you alive because he likes you", Herbert said haughtily. "Although I can't say I understand why he does, but then again Vati has always been a bit of an odd bird." _

"_But why?" Alfred asked. The viscount looked straight at him this time, his eyes sharp._

"_Ask himself, if you're so curious", Herbert answered. "Still, if I were you, I'd try and make myself as interesting as I could. Otherwise, who knows when he'll grow weary of you?" _

* * *

The black giant something turned out to be the Count, as Alfred had known right away. He would have known it even if the very air hadn't suddenly seemed to charge with the sheer force of his presence. And it made his heart race with relief. This completely crazy emotion, something he would never have expected to feel because of His Excellency, was so strong he felt weak and wanted to cry.

But he managed to keep himself in control and remained unmoving on the tomb while Krolock disclipined his unruly subjects. Suddenly, he was more terrifying than Alfred had ever seen: it was almost as if there was an aura of darkness about him, and he seemed to have grown a foot taller as he threw one unfortunate vampire into a gnarly bush and another against a tombstone with a force that might have broken bones had the creature been human. All the time, he was growling and snarling something that sounded like threats at the blood-sucking creatures. Most of them were smart enough to flee before him. Some retreated back into their graves and others ran into the castle, and Alfred could perfectly understand just why the Count was the one in charge here.

_Scary _didn't even begin to describe what he was.

The young man was so captivated and astonished by this sudden show of power that he didn't notice one of the vampires sneaking to him before it was almost too late. It was only when he felt cold breath on the skin of his neck that he yelped in surprise. Pushing his hands against the creature's shoulders, he tried to keep its mouth from descending on his vulnerable neck, but it was too strong.

"Your Excellency! Help!" Alfred shouted out in panic. He'd never have thought there would be a time when he'd call Count von Krolock for aid.

The cold lips only ever brushed against his skin, as the vampire was abruptly yanked away and tossed to the ground. Panting heavily, Alfred sat up again, only to see the Count wrestling with the vampire who had attempted to bite him. The air was full of snarling and snapping of deadly fangs as the two combatants tried to best each other. There was something very primal about the fight: it wasn't just two men battling and exchanging blows, but rather like predators settling which one was the strongest.

The other vampire was powerful, and a slight feeling of fear creeped into Alfred as he watched the Count dodging the sharp nails and fangs. Somehow, the old monster managed to get a hold of Krolock's long cape and attempted to catch him inside it to immoblize him; however, the Count succeeded in ripping off the clasp of the cape and was freed of the now tattered cloth. The rebellious vampire's claws reached for the Count's face and scratched three deep wounds across the white cheek, but that attack cost its defence. Only a second later Krolock had it pinned to the ground.

Alfred's mind began to work again, and he spotted a wooden stick of sorts on the ground. He had no idea if it would work, but he still lunged for it and tossed it towards the Count, yelling: "Use this!"

Krolock caught the stick and with one swift movement, he drove it through his opponent's heart. The vampire gave a horrified yowl before it crumbled down into a pile of ashes. Alfred, feeling utterly powerless, sunk back to sit on the lid of the tomb.

He would live to see yet another day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here comes an update to brighten up your Monday. I guess you could say that the consequences of Alfred's offer are now really kicking in... Enjoy!

* * *

_It took some searching, but after wandering the halls for a while Alfred finally found the Count in his private study, sitting by the great old desk and going through some papers. There was a thoughtful expression on his face, but it quickly disappeared when Alfred stepped in. The vampire lifted his eyebrow questioningly, and the human felt uncomfortable: the way Krolock looked at him often made him feel either like something to be devoured very soon or a child who had been caught doing something forbidden. _

"_Herbert said... that you like me", he blurted out before the silence became even more awkward than it already was._

"_Did he now?" the Count asked, putting down the papers he had been handling. Alfred couldn't really decipher the vampire's expression, but he was fairly certain there was something vaguely amused about it. _

"_Yes. He also told me it's the reason you've let me live this long", he said, silently regretting how pitifully uneasy he sounded. Krolock scoffed, leaning back in his chair._

"_Silly Alfred. Isn't that exactly what I told you before? And you needed Herbert to tell you that in order to understand?" he asked, sounding both patronizing and indulgent at the same time. "He'll be pleased to hear that."_

"_I still don't understand why", Alfred said, forcing himself to meet the sharp gaze of the vampire. It wasn't easy, but he did stand his ground. A part of his mind __–_ the crazy part, that was _–_ wondered if he had ever quite noticed just how blue _Krolock's eyes were. _

_His Excellency stared back at the young man, searching Alfred's face in a way that made him feel like his mind was being read, which just may have been what was happening. Then the Count smiled._

"_I like you because you're a puzzle. Sarah, for all her fiery spirit, is very uncomplicated when compared to you", he said with an expression that could only have been described as wolfish. Needless to say, it unnerved Alfred. A shiver ran down his back as he stood frozen, hoping him coming here wouldn't result in much biting.  
_

"_But I'm not very complicated either", he felt obligated to point out, despite of Herbert's prompt to make himself interesting. How couldn't the vampire see just how simple a creature Alfred was? Had he been someone braver, he'd have told the Count that he was being absolutely foolish if he thought Alfred were somehow more complicated than Sarah, who was – as far the young man was concerned – the most puzzling person ever. Well, _living _person, at least. Even Sarah had nothing on the enigmatic master of the Castle von Krolock. _

_His words, however, did not make much of an impression on the Count. The tall aristocrat snorted and straightened in his chair.  
_

"_I shall be the judge of that, if you please", he announced coolly as he picked up his papers again. "Now, if you would kindly exit. I have better things to do than to listen to all the silly questions you are able to come up with." _

* * *

The Count stood up slowly and turned to face Alfred. Mesmerized, the human watched as the three wounds on his face closed up until the pale skin looked smooth and untouched again. The vampire's complexion carried no sign of the injury he had just received. There wasn't even any blood as far as the young man could see.

"Are you all right?" Krolock asked. Alfred didn't answer at first – he was still staring at the Count's cheek – but he was awakened from his confusion when the vampire grabbed his chin and turned his face from side to side to examine his neck. Dizzily, Alfred thought of how the fearsome man had never touched him before this; the long fingers on his chin were strong and cool and the sharp nails brushed against his skin.

"I'm fine", he finally stuttered, but the Count was still studying his neck. Krolock even ran his fingers over the surface of Alfred's skin, as if he didn't quite believe the human unharmed. Then he grabbed Alfred's wrists and examined them too.

"Really, I'm perfectly fine. No one bit me", the young man said, his voice stronger this time. The situation was growing more than just a little uncomfortable in his opinion.

"Did I not tell you not to come here?" Krolock asked and lifted his eyes, but he didn't let Alfred's hands go. The young man expected to see anger in the Count's eyes, but instead – and to his great surprise – he could only see _concern. _And that was something he considered a _human _emotion... although he wasn't sure why the vampire would feel such thing when he was concerned. He was, after all, a mere prisoner, or something like a pet. The vampire wouldn't have thought his death much of a loss, would he?

"You did", he agreed, slightly faint.

"And this is exactly the reason I told you so", the Count said and straightened up, finally letting go of the other one's wrists. "If I had arrived only a moment later, you'd be dead."

"I know", Alfred mumbled. To his surprise, he was feeling ashamed of himself.

"Then why did you come here? Was it to spite me? Or to get yourself killed while I wasn't around?" Krolock asked, cocking his head.

"I came because I wanted", was the only thing Alfred could answer, although it sounded silly even to himself. His voice became softer, "I... I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly you weren't", the vampire snorted, his gaze turning into a glare now. "How many times do I have to remind you that your life is mine now? If it is to end, it shall happen by my hand and no one else's – certainly not by these wild creatures... or your own. I thought that much was clear."

In a sudden rush of anger, Alfred jumped up.

"My life is my own and that won't change no matter how many times you try to claim otherwise!" he yelled, but it was very difficult to feel like he were a serious threat when his opponent was a head taller than himself. He briefly considered climbing on the top of the tomb he had been sitting on so that at least for once he could tower over his captor, but decided that would only look silly.

His words didn't seem to quite have the wished effect, however. If anything, his outburst made the Count scoff.

"Am I then to understand that our deal is off?" he inquired imperiously. There was a hard glint in his eyes as he stared down on the young man.

That broke Alfred's spirit and he fell down to sit again and felt utterly beaten.

"It's not", he muttered, staring at a fine button on the Count's jacket that had come loose during his fight. He had never seen the vampire quite so disheveled and tattered.

Krolock bowed down so that their faces were on the same level. There was something almost _fond _about his face when he lifted Alfred's chin up with one finger.

"Poor, brave Alfred", he said quietly, a smile tugging at his lips. "Do you know why you can't win? Because you play fair, and I don't."

"I refuse to lower myself down to _your _level", Alfred said, trying to be angry but failing. Instead, he just felt exhausted. The vampire chuckled; the sound was low and unexpectedly soft.

"And what if I am determined to drag you down with me?" the Count asked, his voice becoming something like velvet gliding over steel. Oddly, something in Alfred – something mad, that was – wondered if this was what had made Sarah follow the vampire in the first place.

"Then I'll just fight back twice as hard", he stammered. Krolock chuckled again, his eyes glimmering with amusement.

"I'm sure you will", he said and then lifted his eyebrows. "Well? Aren't you going to thank me for saving your life?"

Alfred didn't bother to answer. Instead, he just glared at the vampire. When he realized it was the first time he actually dared to do something like that, he felt strange. However, his moment of courage was shortly lived.

"Are you not grateful?" the Count asked again in a low voice, and the human wondered just when the vampire had come so close. Briefly he feared he was going to be bitten, that the Count had finally decided to take his life, but then that line of thought was abruptly stopped as the cool lips of his captor descended on his own.

For the longest moment, Alfred's mind just stopped working and he sat there, rather feeling than thinking: the lips that were probably the only soft thing about the Count, the faint whiff of death, the talon-like fingers tracing his skull and the mild coppery taste of the vampire's mouth. He was barely breathing, but his heart raced and his ears throbbed with the quick rush of blood.

He was shivering and dizzy and very warm, and the low groan deep from the Count's throat made his heart lurch. It was painful and exquisite at the same time and he was certain he would die any moment. Surely he would, because something so stunning couldn't possibly be of this world.

Alfred closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Here comes the final part of this small story. Special thanks to **spiel **for your comments!

* * *

_Alfred had envisioned his first kiss many times, and although it would have embarrassed him to admit that, he even had a very elaborate image in his mind of how it would go._

_First, it would be with someone just as inexperienced as he was. Sarah would have been the perfect person, and he was still hoping maybe he would some day at least be able to tell her that. No matter what happened, Alfred just wanted her to know he did it all for her. _

_Secondly, it would be with a _girl.

_It would happen in some dark romantic corner where there were just the two of them, and they would talk of many things before the actual kiss would come to pass. It would probably be under the moon, or maybe a beautiful sunset, and there would be flowers too, with their scent surrounding them in the soft breeze of summer evening. She would be smiling, her eyes glimmering with the hopes and dreams of future, and he would feel his heart getting bigger as he thought of those dreams too. _

_In any case, it would be very sweet, and they would exchange many words of promises and devotion. Then after a while, they would both fall silent to just look at each other, and although it would be just a bit awkward and they both would be shy, somehow they would find courage. And then Alfred would press his lips on hers, and her mouth would be silky and warm under his, and he imagined she would for some reason taste like strawberries... and she would tremble with a small intake of breath. His hand would be on hers for a moment, until they both drew back slightly and seeing the other's expression, they would turn away blushing. For a moment, they would be utterly silent until his hand found hers again and when he turned around to face her, she would smile. _

_That was how it went in his head. That was how it _always _went. In fact, the vision was so clear that the reality seemed far more dreamlike than his fantasy. _

_For the most important part was: Alfred's first kiss would not take place on some terrifying old graveyard full of vampires and ugly gargoyles, and it wouldn't be a fearsome vampire count who would be the first to make his heart race so. _

* * *

A small sound from Alfred, something like a strange little whimper, finally broke it. He realized his hands had risen up to grip the strong shoulders of his captor as if his life depended on it – he liked to think it was because he had meant to shove the taller man away. He was utterly dumbfounded and all he was able to do was just to stare at the Count with big, unblinking eyes while the vampire untangled his hands from Alfred's hair.

"Hmm. So you _are _very grateful", Krolock stated smugly. Even with his rather impressive ability of cloaking his thoughts and guarding his expressions, he couldn't suppress a large, self-satisfied smirk.

Alfred tried to say something, but the only sound he managed was a strange noise that could be described as _croak. _

The vampire laughed – a rich, dark sound – straightening himself into his full height and folded his arms behinds his back. Then he looked back to the young man.

"Promise not to come here again?" he asked, and this time, there was nothing forceful about his tone.

"Promise", Alfred mumbled and rose up on his feet. For some reason, his knees felt like jelly, and he very nearly fell back again. This, of course, only made the vampire's smirk widen.

"Wonderful. Would you mind delivering my cloak to Koukol? I'd like to use that garment again once he has cleaned it up and fixed the fastening. After that, I shall expect you to join me in the sitting room", Krolock said lightly and before Alfred could even blink his eyes, the vampire had already stridden away.

_What on earth had just happened? _

_FIN._


End file.
